The Fire
by Thefuriousguy
Summary: The Jade Palace is on fire! Tigress doesn't evacuate on time and Po comes back to save her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I am back with another tipo oneshot. If you see any problems, please point them out. My last story got positive reviews.(Woo-hoo)**

**Some things I have problems with:**

**Romance scenes(im only 14 and a boy)**

**Emotional scenes**

**Good vocabulary (I have pretty basic vocabulary) **

Gong. Tigress opened her eyes and stepped outside. "Good morning master." She was met with an odd sight. No one else had greeted the master. She walked down the hall to go to the kitchen. On her way, she met a horrid sight. There were flames engulfing the hallway in front of her and were making their way towards her. She ran back the way she came and was about to go through the back door when she saw that it was also engulfed in flames.

At this moment she panicked. She was about to die. But then she heard a voice.

"TIGRESS!" it yelled.

"I'M RIGHT HERE," she replied.

"WHERE?"

"NEAR THE BACK DOOR OF THE PALACE."

She saw someone coming from the front door. When he got closer, she realized it was Po.

"Po, I'm right here."

"Coming, Tigress."

When he was close to her, she could tell he was badly burned.

"Tigress, thank the gods you're okay."

He then did something she did not expect. He picked her up bridal style and bolted through the back door with her in his arms. She felt so warm in his arms, or was that the fire. The last thing she remembered before her world went black was Po gently setting her down next to the rest of the five.

_20 minutes earlier..._

Po and four of the five had woken up due to a weird smell coming from the hallway. When they realized that there was a fire, they quickly evacuated the building, not recognizing that Tigress wasn't there until they were outside.

"Guys, Tigress is still inside. She might be in trouble," Viper said worriedly.

"It is too dangerous to get her. We might lose two lives. The only possibility is if she makes it on her own," Shifu said with tears in his eyes because they could see most of the barracks was engulfed in flames and it would be hard for her to escape.

"I will go and get her, even if it means losing my own life," Po suddenly exclaimed.

"Why, Po? You might die," everyone replied.

Po took a deep breath before saying what he said next,"I will save her because I love her. If she dies, I might as well die with me at her side and I would atleast get to admit my feelings.

He then bolted as fast as he could into the barracks.

_20 minutes after..._

Tigress slowly opened her eyes but could not see for her vision was blurry. When she could see clearly, she took in her surroundings. She was in the hospital while the rest of the Furious Five were sitting on chairs across from her.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"Well, you see, there was a fire at the palace and we evacuated before realizing you were not there. We couldn't risk our lives because there was a chance two people could have died. But Po did not listen to us and went inside to get you," Monkey explained.

Some of the event started flashing in her mind and she blushed at the memory of Po holding her bridal style. PO. WHERE WAS PO?

"Guys, where is Po?" She asked worriedly.

They all let out a sigh before Mantis said," He was not as lucky. He had some serious burns and has only a 50/50 chance to live. He is right next to you on the other bed."

She suddenly felt guilty for making Po come back for her. Now he could die and it would be all her fault.

She slowly got up and to her happiness, she did not suffer any injuries. But when she looked at the bed next to her, the happiness turned to sorrow.

Po was so badly burned that instead of being black and white like a panda, he was completely black. His fur was singed (burned) in many places.

She got up and rushed over to him. She grabbed his hand and tearily managed to sob a word,"Po."

"Po, please don't leave me. I can't imagine my life without you in it," she mumbled into his chest.

And then, so that no one could hear her, she managed to whisper, "Po, thank you for saving me. I love you."

She heard the sound of a creaking door and looked to see a nurse walking towards Po with a big smile on her face. "_That smile must mean something. Maybe she has good news about Po."_

The nurse cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She then said,"The dragon warrior has miraculously survived some serious burns. He will be unconscious until the next morning. One of you guys can stay here on that bed next to him."

"I will," Tigress immediately replied without thinking.

The nurse told them he would be fine but it would take a week for his fur to get back to normal. She then excused herself. Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five left, leaving Tigress with Po. Tigress went to Po and decided to sleep next to him. She wrapped her arms around the big furry panda and murmured, "Dang, he is very soft and warm." She was blushing as she went off to sleep.

_The next morning..._

The four and Shifu entered the hospital and went into Po and Tigress's room. They were all shocked at the sight that was in front of them. Tigress was sleeping with her arms around the Dragon Warrior and not only that, she was also purring.

"She hasn't purred since I brought her from the orphanage," Shifu mumbled.

"Looks like they are in love to me," hinted Viper.

"I can tease Po about this for a long time," chuckled Mantis, warranting a slap on his head from Viper's tail.

Shifu motioned for them to leave the room with him as he mumbled something about relationships in the Jade Palace.

_5 minutes later... _

Po slowly opened his eyes and felt something wrapped around him. When he looked down at himself, he saw two black, orange, and white colored arms around his waist.

"_What the he-"_

He froze as he heard a yawn that he knew was coming from her. He blushed fiercely, as she lifted her head in front of his to check if he was still sleeping. She froze as she saw his jade eyes staring at her with confusion. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, captivated.

Finally, she broke the awkwardness, "Oh, hello Po. Find it awkward to find me in your bed?" she giggled. Po turned a bright red, remembering the events from the fire.

"Why exactly are you sleeping with me?" he asked. At this, she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, long story short, I love you. Do you want me to move?" She asked.

"No, please s-stay. I mean, you can go if you want. N-n-no no, it would be nice if you could sleep with me for a while longer. Not in a perverted way of course. You are very comfortable to sleep with- GAH. I love you Tigress."

She giggled. It was like music to his ears. He had rarely heard her giggle, but whenever she did, he thought it was the most beautiful laughter he had heard.

"Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes."

"Shut up and kiss me," as she said this she rolled him on his back and got on top of him.

Not needing any further invitation, he closed the gap between their lips and jammed his tongue against her teeth, looking for an entrance. She happily complied. They kissed passionately until they needed to break for air.

He then said, "Let's try it differently."

She confusedly asked, "Wha-," but by then he had rolled her over and was now on top of her. This time she was the one who pushed her lips into his. He really enjoyed this. It felt so good to be kissing the woman you have loved for a long time.

They broke apart and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving my life, dumpling."

"Ah, it wasn't anyth-"

Tigress jammed her lips onto his again before he could finish his sentence. While they were kissing, the Furious Four came in with Master Shifu. Not expecting this, they pushed off of each other and blushed fiercely.

The rest of the morning was spent explaining their situation to five very shocked people.

**Please Review and tell me what I could do better. If you guys have any ideas please give me some ideas for more tipo oneshots. If you want you can give me ideas for other couples also, although I prefer tipo or criper.I can write well but it takes me some time to come up with good ideas. It is a huge kfp database and you can't help but admit that most ideas have been taken. **


	2. Side Note

**I was thinking about starting a legends of awesomeness series. I will rewrite the episodes as a story. If you like this idea, please say so in the reviews. If you don't, also say so. If I get more approval, I will go ahead with the idea. I will also add tipo into some of the episodes.**


End file.
